Handcuffs-(GARLY GarjillxLevy)
by 4everlot
Summary: Summary -GarJill is living with the shadow of hes actions toward Levy. Bout what happens wen Levy don't whant his bad conscience. My ferst story so pelse reviw (sorry for gramma ect. Englich is not my primary language) AND: DO NOT OWN FAIRY TALE ORE ITS FIGURES ECT.


**GARLY – Handcuffs**

 **Summary** -GarJill is living with the shadow of hes actions toward Levy. Bout what happens wen Levy don't whant his bad conscience.

(sorry for gramma ect. Englich is not my primary language) AND: DO NOT OWN FAIRY TALE ORE ITS FIGURES ECT.

Fairy Tail Guield Hall.

Everything was as it used to be in the guild, someone drunk and partied while others .. "say that again and I flambé you" - "ye yes lout mouth" Gray and Natsu were at it again "Shout up or I arrest you" Garjill, he has been fond of the phrase after working with the counsel. "Year! You are good at handcuffs Garjill" Jet and Droy suddenly beside Garjill, while Natsu and Gray fought on. Jet and Droy had some sore faces. "What's up with you guys?" Asked Levy, she had just gone by the group. "So what's up?" Garjill snarled, with a dark look. "You said you would arrest them .. Well you've always been good making handcuff right Jet?" "yep Droy" the two looked at Garjill, ready to fight, Garjill had got a shadow over his face and was frozen. "STOP IT YOU TWO" it was Levy. "Hey" it was Natsu, "they have the right, without Garjills metal we had not beating the last monster .. although I obviously didn't need the help that much "yes" Erza broke into "Actually Garjills metal was us several times" "only because I was not there "Gray broke in, and the fight between Natsu and hem continued. "You know Garjill" Erza looked close at the petrified man "I'm really glad you joined Fairy Tail, and you are one to whom I would entrust my life.. and I know Natsu, Gray and all from the Guild think the same" She stared evil Jet and Droy.

"It's ok" Garjill talked to the floor "I understand they do not trust me after .." He stared at Levy "you really should be on their side, shimp"

Garjill turned, to walked home.

"wait Garjill.." it was Levy bout he'd already gone.

"I have forgiven, and really Ii.." she wisped starring at the flor. – he did not hear me, she thought to herself

Bout dragonslayers ears were better than others.

 **Garjills POV**

How could I think they would accept me, never…. and she.. she Sayed … forgiven, she shouldn't not me..

Garjill stopped at a bridge and looked back at the town. He had a little house just outside of town, not too expensive somewhat secluded, well once but was a disbelievable, cruel anti friendly guy.

It had been lonely after Panterlily went on a mission with Wendy and Carla. He hasn't anyone to talk with. And now more than ever he needed somebody to tell him what was the last word that the blue-haired was about to say? Li.. something… lie perhabs – clearly she had lied – that must be it

"Wait Garjill"

He stopped

\- LEVY ! –

his heart suddenly began to beat faster.

-not now stupid body, not her.

a picture that Levy crucified on the wood burning on the retina. to clenched his fists and hid his face in his mane of hair. "Garjill .." she stood next to Him out of beth. "What will you Shimp, go back to your worshipers they are better company for ... someone like you" he spat the last word out, witching she will hate him, it was the only right thing for here to do.

"you don't say what I do or do not Garjill" She stod up and looked at garjill with her nut brown eyes.

A chill ran through Garjill when he looked at her.

\- She is to .. sweet, too beautiful, too much..

"Do you think we suddenly besst palls after S-class tests? Well we'r NOT"

he stamped into the ground, tensed his miscles and stared at her. His heart protested, his whole body pulled him wanted him closer, her

\- No, she is not mine

"Garjill, I do not expect we are 'best palls' I would apologize to fools behavior" She turned her head and blushed.

\- Hmp- Garjille looked at here and coosed his arms.

Levy continued "it was unacceptable, I cannot believe they would say that." She lowered the head and clenched here fists.

Garjill took himself getting closer to the blue haired maid

-She really means it

"I have dissolved team shadowgir"

Garjil stoped

"no you shouldn't, I'm ok" he looked at her

-Shit I'm to close, what the fuck way

"I can not depend on someone who does not trust my friends" here eys wined.

"O – ok.. em.. well I gotta go, thanks for being nice and all. Though.."

"STOP IT NOW GARJIL" Levy shouted

"if you are so dam sorry for pinning mi in handcuffs then .. wat if.. I return your act" She took a step away from him and crayed "what do you mean?" Garjill looked at her filing Cinda empty after she took a step back. "if…I.. lay.. you …in handcuffs.. then we are even right? And you would know it's ok I like you"

-like… did she say that..

Garjills hart cheered.

He turned.

Levy looked at him.

"I ges it is ok then but. you have to determine time and place"

He began to walk.

"ok garjil" levy smiled weyed

"your house tomorrow evening. I'm in charge."

"fine" Garjill walking faster hoping levy didn't saw him blush.

-FUCK FUCK, tomorrow evening? My house what is that bookworm planning? it is almost igniting.

 **SO THAT'S THAT, I'M THINKING OF A CHAPTOR 2 BUT THEN IT KINDA GETTS CHESSY. BUT IF YOU WANNA RED?**

 **LOOKING FORWAD TO COMMENTS**


End file.
